Maldito el día en que me emborrache de ti AU
by magicamentemuggle
Summary: Hermione Granger es la Señorita Perfecta de la universidad de Londres: las mejores notas, los mejores lugares en el cuadro de honor, la preferida de los profesores... Hasta que una fiesta de cumpleaños cambia todo ¿Acaso basta solo un error para echar tu reputación por los suelos? Inspirada en Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) de Katy Perry. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Tum. Tum. Tum.

Su cabeza estaba que estallaba sin entender razones. Era un dolor insoportable, de esos en los que solo sientes ganas de morirte para que pase pronto. Sentía como si en su cabeza, hubiesen bailado el cha-cha-cha un millón de veces. Intento abrir los ojos. Nada. Lo intento de nuevo, pero los sentía muy pesados. De a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero la luminosidad de la habitación, la hicieron cerrarlos de inmediato. También tenia un extraño sabor a vomito en su boca ¿Que demonios ocurría? ¿Acaso era vomito y... alcohol? Era la pregunta que corría raudamente por el cerebro de Hermione Granger. Ella generalmente, despertaba en muchas mejores condiciones que las de ese momento. Quizás el dolor, se debía a una jaqueca cualquiera, talvez producto de haber dormido mucho. Pero, ¿Porque sentía sabor— y olor— a alcohol en su habitación?

Decidida, abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque se arrepintió de la rudeza que empleo. Ahogo una exclamación de dolor. Estaba desorientada, pero sabía que esa era su habitación. Su inteligente cerebro no entendía que pasaba. Y para Hermione Granger, aquello no tenía precedentes.

Observo su habitación con la cabeza pesándole, y los ojos entrecerrados. Imágenes corrían por su memoria. Algunas sicodélicas y sin sentido, pero bien en el fondo, se entre veía, la respuesta al estado en el que estaba...

Nunca había pensado que el "Déjalo en nuestras manos" de Ginny y Lavender fuera tan... desastroso. ¿En que momento se le había pasado por la cabeza haberle pedido ayuda al par de lunáticas que tenia como mejores amigas? Su concepto de "Cumpleaños tranquilo" se le había ido por el inodoro, junto con su dignidad.

En teoría, Hermione debería haber estado bailando encima de las mesas con su vestido favorito, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La chica, estaba atónita, observando sentada, como en su jardín se formaba su cumpleaños, sin ser ella participe.

La castaña solo quería un pastel, un par de bebidas, y unos amigos, conversando de la última obra de teatro de algún dramaturgo joven. Su nivel cultural así lo exigía, pero sus amigas, habían decidido por ella, alegando que cuando se cumple quince, eso de las "fiestas inocentonas" estaba bien, pero cuando ya se esta a punto de alcanzar los 23...

Y ahí estaba sentada, mirando. Analizando que al otro día tendría que limpiar todo el desastre que se había formado. Agradecía con el alma, que sus padres hubiesen tenido que viajar hasta Irlanda para poner al día los papeles del testamento de su tía Sybill y no estuvieran ahí para ver con sus ojos tal espectáculo. Y rogaba con su vida, que los vecinos no les comentaran nada.

Se hubiese sentido un poco mejor, de haber tenido como compañía a sus mejores amigas, pero al parecer, se las había tragado la tierra. O quizás estarían buscando la nueva entrada a Narnia por la boca de su galán de turno.

No es que ella fuera mojigata. Por supuesto, había tenido un par de novios, pero no entendía la manía de Lavender y Ginny en salir con un chico nuevo cada semana.

Tampoco entendía como ella, Hermione Granger, perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra, era la mejor amiga del menudo parcito.

Entre si, eran muy distintas. Ginny Weasley era alegre, sociable, y bonita, lo que la hacia automáticamente popular en la Universidad de Londres. Su mejor amiga, era oriunda de Ottery, pero se había trasladado hasta la capital del Reino Unido para estudiar periodismo en la prestigiosa universidad. Vivía con su hermano mayor, pero la castaña no lo sabía mucho de él, solo que se llamaba Ron, y estudiaba derecho.

Y si Ginny era una opuesta a Hermione, Lavender Brown lo era aun más. Quizás esa amistad entre ellas era lo mas extraño de todo. Lavender, mejor conocida por Lav, era popular gracias al hecho de hacer las fiestas más locas en toda la comunidad juvenil. Estudiaba periodismo —como Hermione y Ginny— pero ella prefería mil veces la fotografía. Simplemente optaba periodismo por la presión de su familia —grandes empresarios en el ámbito del espectáculo escrito— en manejar su vida. Aun así, siempre se salía con la suya. Y a pesar de que no era muy inteligente, era divertida, y una muy leal amiga.

Pero ahora que necesitaba la lealtad de sus mejores amigas... No estaban.

Hasta alguien con la misma inteligencia que un simio, se daría cuenta que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Sus ojos revoloteaban constantemente por donde estaba el sector de chicos ebrios. Su labio inferior tenia una colita de sangre de tanto que se lo mordía. Y su pelo, siempre alborotado, ahora lo estaba mas que nunca, producto del sudor de su frente.

Movió sus manos nerviosas, buscando a Ginny o a Lavender para que la ayudaran a parar todo eso. No estaba disfrutando, y resultaba que era su cumpleaños.

Se abrió paso decidida entre la pista improvisada de baile, donde muchos jóvenes — la gran mayoría, borrachos— bailaban animadamente cualquier canción que se les cruzara, incluso una marcha fúnebre que algún idiota tuvo la ocurrencia de poner en el reproductor del equipo. En un empujón a una de las tantas personas que estaban ahí, un vaso de un líquido viscoso y marrón, cayó en su pulcro vestido blanco. La paciencia de Hermione estaba a punto de rebalsar el límite. Un par de pasos más, y otro vaso con vino — ¿Que mierda hacia vino en una fiesta? ¿No se suponía que eso era para cenas elegantes?— cayo a un costado de la mancha café. _Adiós vestido_ pensó la castaña con amargura.

Al otro lado, por fin pudo divisar la blonda cabellera de Lavender... devorándose un chico al cual no alcanzaba a divisar el rostro, pero se notaba una mata de pelo negro.

—Demonios...— susurro Hermione bajito. Estaba claro que ayuda de Lav, no tendría.

Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho para divisar a Ginny. También estaba firmemente tomada de la cintura, por unas manos morenas.

Hasta que Thomas lo consiguió. Me pregunto que es lo que pensara Ginny cuando se entere mañana... pensó Hermione, maquiavélicamente.

Su conciencia le decía que ayudara a su amiga. Ginny todos los días, llegaba fastidiada por la actitud de un compañero de su hermano. Realmente, parecía que Dean estaba obsesionado con la pelirroja. Pero el rencor de haberla dejado tirada sola, en una fiesta donde no conocía a casi nadie, y donde no tenia experiencia, la hizo desistir de sus deberes como amiga.

Siguió recorriendo su jardín con la mirada, buscando alguna forma de detener todo eso, y regresarlo a la normalidad.

Si solo fuera bruja y tuviera una varita mágica en estos momentos... sonó su voz lastimosamente en su cabeza.

La desesperación la sobrepasaba. Piensa Hermione... ¡Piensa! era la constante frase que se aparecía por su cabeza... ¿A quien pedía ayuda? ¿Al departamento de Policía? ¿A los bomberos? ¿A Merlín?

Lo cierto es que la castaña estaba a punto de largarse a llorar en la mitad del patio. Casi, casi lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta que eso no le iba a importar en lo mas mínimo a un grupo de borrachos.

Pero siempre llega un punto en medio de la desesperación, donde tu cerebro deja de funcionar. No importa si tu cerebro es uno de los más inteligentes del lugar, solo se apaga el interruptor y deja de pensar en la lógica del asunto.

Y si quizás... Si, después de todo, aquella era su fiesta, ¿porque no se divertía como el resto? Claro, ella lo reprobaba tajantemente en condiciones normales _ ¿Pero y si en ese momento hacia la excepción?_ La excepción no hace la regla, dicen.

Se dirigió con lentitud hacia la barra improvisada que habían creado Ginny y Lavender para acomodar los tragos.

_¡Basta Hermione! Es momento de dejar ser la chica buena, aunque sea por una noche. ¡Diviértete! Coquetea con algún chico, puede que encuentres novio... llevas tiempo sin nadie. ¿Que podría salir mal?_ Le susurro al oído una voz que se parecía muchísimo a la suya.

Y la misma voz, exclamo _ ¡Que Demonios!_

La sonrisa maliciosa de Hermione —que muy pocas veces había usado en su vida— se asomo por sus rosados labios. La excitación de lo desconocido la emocionaba, pero también lograba asustarla demasiado.

Pero toda su vida había sido buena... ¿Ya era hora de desordenarse un poco, no?

— ¡Hey! ¿Cual es tu especialidad?— pregunto descaradamente al que ella creía barman de la improvisada barra.

— Eh, yo solo me senté aquí porque no había mas puestos... Pero no tengo lió en servirte algo— sonrió seductor. Pero al acercarse otro poco, la cara de galán se fue trasformando por una de impresión— ¡Dios Santo! ¿Hermione Granger en una fiesta?

La castaña lo miro entre incrédula y ofendida. ¿Que se creía? ¿Acaso ella no podía ir a una fiesta? Apenas tenia 23 años... era joven, y perfectamente entraba en el perfil de chicos que asisten justamente a fiestas alocadas como aquella. Y Además... ¡Era su fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡En su casa! ¡Su celebración!

—Pues resulta... ¡Que el cumpleaños es mio, imbécil!— grito, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, lamento haber dicho lo que pensaba Señorita Perfecta Sírvete tú sola, estoy seguro que lograras dar con la formula perfecta para tomar cerveza sin emborracharte— se burlo— Buenas piernas, Granger, deberías usar más seguido vestidos en la Universidad— el chico se rió, y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió de la extraña conversación.

Y toda la valentía que había reunido Hermione, se iba desinflando como un globo. ¿Y ahora que? Bueno... ya estaba en la barra, y había un vaso con líquido color miel ¿Cerveza? Ahora lo sabría...

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si haciéndolo, se borrarían todas las locuras de la noche anterior. Así que se había emborrachado. Mh... No, no lo haría otra vez, aquella fue su primera y ultima. Estaba desnuda, metida en su cama. Mejor seria dormir otro rat... _¿¡QUE?! ¿¡DESNUDA!?_

La castaña levanto con miedo sus frazadas, y si. Desnuda estaba. Pero eso no fue lo que la asusto más. Un pie grande estaba a su lado, y si dejaba de concentrarse en el ruido que hacia su cabeza, unos ligeros ronquidos se escuchaban a su lado.

_¡Ay Dios mio! ¡No, no, no! ¿Que fue lo que hice?_

Un chico pecoso, con el pelo rojo —del mismo tono del pelo de Ginny— dormía con la boca abierta, roncando.

Hermione empezó a hiperventilar... ¡A la mierda con la calma! pensó su conciencia... y un grito resonó.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— la garganta de Hermione se secaría si seguía gritando así de fuerte.

— ¿Que sucede?— el chico de su lado despertó sobresaltado, mostrando unos ojos azules impresionantes. Pero la resaca, y el entendimiento lo llenaron mas rápidamente que a Hermione— ¿¡Que estoy haciendo yo aquí!? No puede ser... ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

¡Hola! Me presento: Mi nombre es Cristina, y este es un fic que, bueno, ha decir verdad, alcance a publicar dos capítulos en Potterfics, pero después de un lío tremendo, lo abandone. Ahora, espero terminar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente en Fanfiction, pero les pido de antemano disculpas si notan algún error de edición o algo por el estilo, es mi primer fic que subo aquí. Besitos a tod s! Criticas siempre bien recibidas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto3!


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE YO AQUI!?— grito el chico del cabello rojo, con un tono verdoso en la cara. Era alto, y con unos abdominales no muy marcados, aunque tampoco inexistentes. Era guapo. Y Hermione se hubiese percatado de eso, si no estuviera tan impresionada de encontrar a un desconocido en su cama.

La castaña lo miro incrédula y asustada... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ni siquiera lo conozco, ¡Dios santo!.

— ¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Y esa, es mi cama!—exclamo, apuntando al desastre que nombro como cama. La envolvía una sabana que arranco con fuerza al momento de gritar.

—No, no, no... ¡¿Que fue lo que usaste para engatusarme!?— grito mas fuerte el pelirrojo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por un pánico irracional ante ese hecho. Al notar que la chica recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, se tapo con una almohada que recogió del suelo.

— ¿¡Como que engatusarte!?— grito ofendida. Después de un rápido suspiro, que intento regresarla a la calma, hablo con voz exasperada— ¡Así no llegamos a ningún punto! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre, y dudo que tu sepas el mio!

— ¿Bromeas? Eres Hermione Granger, la señorita perfecta de la Universidad de Londres— la aludida palideció aun mas al escuchar su nombre— ¡Todos te conocen! Siempre ganas todos los premios de la facultad de periodismo... Ginny siempre se queja de eso.

Ese dato, Hermione no lo paso por alto. Si tenía que meter a Ginny en el lío, lo haría. Salvar su reputación, y seguir siendo lo que era antes de esa fiesta, era en esos momentos de vital importancia.

— ¿Conoces a Ginny Weasley?

— ¿Conocerla? A veces, me gustaría no hacerlo ¡Es mi hermana!

Las piezas de todo calzaron perfectamente: aquel chico, era Ron Weasley, el hermano de su mejor amiga. La cosa se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

—Oh demonios...— exclamo Hermione, con una mano en la cabeza. La jaqueca se hacia presente como invitada de honor.

Unos pasos apresurados, se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo, y la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

— ¿¡Que es lo que esta pasando acá!?

Lavender los miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, con los brazos en las caderas. Ginny, se asomaba por el hombro de la rubia, observando todo con sus ojos cafés abiertos de la incredulidad.

—Ho-hola hermanita...— saludo Ron, tembloroso, mirando a su hermana.

— ¡Esto se esta complicando demasiado! ¡Chicas! ¡Salgan!— exclamo Hermione, cada vez más desesperada.

Ginny, que antes los miraba pálida, ahora su rostro volvía a su color original, y sacaba su sonrisa picara más famosa. Aunque ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que Ron y Hermione. Iba vestida solo en ropa interior.

Primero se escucho una risita amortiguada, pero a los segundos, las carcajadas de parte de Lavender y Ginny se escuchaban como si estuvieran a un lado del megáfono. Pero no: solo se destornillaban de la risa de la situación.

—Los dejamos solos arreglando el ''lío''— la voz de Ginny hizo las comillas necesarias para la palabra— ¡Suerte! Hermione, te espero abajo.

Un par de risitas más, y la voz de las chicas desaparecieron con ellas escaleras abajo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Dios mio! ¡No! ¡No!— Hermione iba cundiendo al pánico —¡Eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga! ¿¡Como me paso justo esto!?

— ¡Hey Granger! ¡Tranquila! Fue solo una noche de un par de besos, y abrazos que se nos salio de contr...—empezó a explicar Ron, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

— ¿Un par de besos y abrazos? ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?— Exclamo, incrédula— Anoche tuvimos sexo, no seas ingenuo.

— ¿Y que? Ya somos dos adultos, no le encuentro problema... ¿Sabes? El único consejo que te puedo dar, es que lo olvides. No te va a pasar nada, por una noche de sexo con un desconocido.

El pelirrojo iba diciendo eso, mientras de ponía los jeans, y recogía su camiseta y sus zapatillas del suelo. Camino hacia el espejo que había colgado en una pared, se ordeno —más bien, se desordeno aun más— su cabello rojo, y termino de vestirse en un par de minutos.

—Hasta luego, Granger— exclamo despidiéndose— Un gusto conocerte de forma tan... intima.

Salio de la habitación de la castaña riéndose con su ultima frase. Adentro, la chica estaba con las mejillas encendidas al entender la segunda intención detrás de la despedida. Decidió darse una ducha antes de bajar, donde seguramente Lavender y Ginny la interrogarían.

.

—Aun no logro procesar... ¡Que anoche dormiste con mi hermano!— exclamo Ginny, recogiendo un par de frituras tiradas en el sillón.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían despertado con los gritos de Hermione y Ron, y en ese momento recogían el desastre que era la casa de Hermione.

Vasos con la mitad derramada sobre la alfombra, comida desparramada, serpentinas de papel brillante tirada por todo el salón era solo el inicio de todo lo que se venia.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa!— le respondió Lavender, algo exasperada por ser la cuarta vez que la pelirroja decía lo mismo— Una vez, en una fiesta en la casa de las Patil, con tu hermano, estuvimos a punto de casi hacer lo mismo, pero como un completo mata pasiones, Ron vomito sobre mi falda nueva, y bueno, se acabo el romance. Solo hemos cruzados un par de 'Holas' y ya. En todo caso, no es de mi tipo. Aunque parece ser del de Hermione...

— ¡Basta con tanto escándalo! Ni siquiera se como llegamos anoche a mi cama— dijo Hermione.

La castaña estaba sentada en una butaca café, con una toalla mojada en la frente, y un vaso de jugo. No podía ayudar en casi nada a ordenar su casa, y para ser su primera resaca, estaba realmente mal.

Lavender le había dado un gran vaso de jugo de tomate —según ella, un buen ayudante para momentos como ese— y Ginny le había dicho que no se moviera. Ya había vomitado tres veces, y era mejor mantenerla quieta, bebiendo de a poco el jugo, a activa, desmayándose cada dos minutos.

Ella tampoco entendía como había hecho la locura de acostarse con un desconocido, ahora ya no tan desconocido.

Con los ojos cerrados, las imágenes de la loca fiesta se aparecían. Primero borrosas, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, las cosas se iba aclarando...

Aquel ya era su cuarto vaso de cerveza. Sabía bien; al parecer tenía un toque de miel. OK. Quería mas, saborear nuevos sabores. Ya se había bebido la mitad de la botella de vodka ella sola. Sonrió orgullosa. Ahora quería mas.

Tambaleante, se acerco a la cocina de su casa, allí en la despensa, debía estar escondido algún delicioso vino de su padre, importado desde quien sabe donde.

Una puerta se abrió fuertemente detrás de ella. Sobresaltada, giro para toparse con un chico alto, de cabello rojo. Nunca antes había tenido el loco deseo de besar a un... desconocido.

El pelirrojo la miro un par de segundos, y se acerco a ella, con mucha más seguridad que la empleada por Hermione al caminar.

—Me llamo Ron— le dijo. Su voz se escuchaba distorsionada. Hermione no sabia si era ella la que escuchaba así, o el chico también estaba ebrio. Apenas le entendió.

La voz que hacia rato, le había impulsado a beber, ahora le susurraba de nuevo en su oreja. Su cordura se había ido hacia un rato, ¿que importaba hacer locuras ahora?

Lo miro como un depredador mira a su presa, y se lanzo arriba de el, besándolo. El chico primero se sorprendió, pero sus brazos rápidamente rodearon la menuda cintura de la castaña, y respondió al beso con bastante pasión.

Hermione no se dio cuenta como habían subido, pero cuando reacciono, ya habían cerrado la puerta de su cuarto...

Abrió los ojos sobresaltaba por una exclamación de irritación. Se saco con cuidado la toalla de su ojos, sentía los músculos de los brazos flácidos y sin fuerza.

Lavender sostenía un preservativo usado con las puntas de sus delgados dedos cubiertos por los guantes de limpieza.

— ¡Que asco! Denle un punto por cuidarse, pero debería aprender higiene ¡Iugh! Ginny, dame esa bolsa que tienes ahi.

Ginny miraba a su amiga riéndose. Claro que eso era gracioso, no era ella la que tenía la bolsita de látex entre sus dedos.

— ¡Ya! Deja de reírte, y ayúdame Ginevra— le reclamo Lavender, acercándose con el condón.

— ¡Aleja eso de mi!— exclamo Ginny, al ver como peligrosamente la rubia se acercaba a ella con ''eso'' a la cara.

— ¡Ja! No te gusta, cierto linda— dijo Lavender. Camino hacia Ginny, que la esperaba con la bolsa de basura, y lo tiro dentro— Espero que ese sea el único que tengamos que encontrar. Hermione ¿donde tiro las bolsas que ya están llenas?

Pero Hermione la miraba sorprendida. Abrió la boca, pero de su boca no salio ninguna palabra. Se paro, sobresaltando a sus amigas, y corrió escaleras arriba. Lavender y Ginny la siguieron.

La castaña estaba revolviendo entre las sabanas y cosas de su habitación, desesperada, por encontrar algo.

— ¿Puedes explicar que pasa, Hermione?— exclamo Ginny, mirando sin entender la búsqueda frenética de su amiga.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Como pude ser tan idiota? ¿Como?— lloriqueaba Hermione, sentándose en su cama, con las manos sobre su boca.

— ¿Hermione? Que sucede linda...— pregunto Lavender suavemente.

—¡No use preservativo con Ron!— exclamo Hermione— ¿Tu hermano no tiene alguna ETS, Ginny?- le pregunto a la pelirroja..

— ¡Claro que no! Siempre se cuida— exclamo Ginny, ligeramente ofendida.

— ¡Conmigo no! Bueno... Supongo que eso me tranquiliza un poco— dijo Hermione, con la mirada vaga. No dijo nada en varios segundos, hasta que su boca se abrió, formando una perfecta ''O''— ¿Y si estoy... y si estoy embarazada?

Lavender y Ginny se miraron horrorizadas. Hermione estaba en shock. Ese si que era el lío mas grande de su vida.

.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Un gracias más especial a **Inmaru** por tu comentario :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba con las mejillas color escarlata, y el cabello desordenado alrededor de su cara. Se apretaba el labio sin cesar, y sus ojos se veían asustados.

Calma Hermione, Ron ya llega en un par de minutos intento Ginny tranquilizar a su amiga.

La pelirroja miraba el ir y venir de su mejor amiga muy pálida. Nunca creyó que una "fiesta inocente" terminara así . Con la "Señorita Perfecta" de la Universidad de Londres con un posible embarazo... de su hermano. Cerro los ojos, enojada. Su madre nunca fue de esas mujeres que se espantaran al escuchar la palabra "Sexo", y siempre les inculco el principio de cuidarse al iniciar su vida sexual. A cada uno de sus hijos. Aunque claro, siempre había uno que le traía el pastel. Y ese, ahora era Ron.

_El asunto es simple: si vas relacionarte más íntimamente con alguien, lleva el preservativo listo. Cariño, recuerda que es el único método anticonceptivo que ademas de proteger a la chica en cuestión, también te protege a ti. Eso es lo fundamental. Tu protección. ¿Me estas escuchando?_ La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Quizás Ron no entendió con el lenguaje tan culto de su progenitora. Tal vez debió pedirle consejos a Charlie.

_En unas cuantas palabras: si te la follas, usa condón._

Pero seguramente, Molly Weasley le hubiese dado un buen sermón por enseñarle semejantes palabras a su hermano menor. Ginny no se espantaría. Crecer con seis hermanos la hizo ser de un material mucho más resistente que el de papel de "Princesita de Papás".

Pero también estaba Hermione. ¿Que demonios había pasado por su cabeza? ¿Tener sexo sin protección? Si era ella misma la que las regañaba si sugerían probar sin condón. Las enfermedades sexuales, el embarazo...

¡Pero fue ella misma la que falto a la regla primordial!

Ginny aun estaba pálida. Ron no llegaba nunca, a pesar de la llamada de emergencia que le hizo su hermana. ¿Por que no se apuraba ya? ¡_Ya para Ginny! Quizás ese bebé ni exista._

Rogaba por que fuera de esa forma. No es que no quisiera tener sobrinos de Ron, pero ese no era el momento. Ni tampoco el modo.

Mientras tanto, Lavender se pintaba las uñas rosa chillón, ajena a cualquier preocupación.

—No entiendo todo esto dijo tranquilamente, mirando como la castaña vagaba por la sala Hermione, no es para tanto, no deberías estresart...

—¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! LAVENDER! TE ACABAS DE OÍR TI MISMA!?— le dijo la castaña furiosa. Su cabello estaba cada vez mas fuera de control, y su rostro estaba aun mas rojo que el cabello de Ginny.

—¡Ya calma las dos! grito Ginny, con un poco mas de color en sus mejillas Lavender, ubícate. Y tú, Hermione, para.

Hermione la quedo mirando con la boca abierta. ¿Que se imaginaba? ¡Estaba metida en el peor lío de su vida! ¿Y ella se sentía con el derecho a pedirle que se calmara? Iba a usar sus labios para replicarle alguna de esas palabras groseras que siempre escuchaba en la TV, pero de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

.

Ron no entendía cual había sido la urgencia de su hermana por hacerlo volver a la casa de su amiga. No tenía muchos ánimos de ir, quedaba lejos, y a el le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Después de un helado extra grande de frambuesa, una visita a sus primos Fred y George, donde vio el partido más esperado para los fans de los Chuddley Cannons en toda la temporada, y de disfrutar de una tocata callejera para relajarse, luego de la derrota de su equipo, el pelirrojo llego a la casa de la amiga de Ginny, desde donde su hermana, lo había llamado de urgencia hacia unas ¿Cuatro horas?

Una ligera sensación de culpabilidad lo embargo ¿Y si algo le había pasado a su hermanita? No, no creía que fuera eso, sino, se habría enterado de una forma u otra.

Mientras caminaba por la cuidada calle en Primrose Hill, donde algunos niños corrían jugando a quizás que juegos. Era un barrio de gente de situación más o menos holgada. Nada comparado a su casa en la granja de sus padres, donde podías tropezar a causa de una gallina perdida, o ver los viejos cacharros que su padre tenía en la bodega.

Finalmente, llego a la casa blanca con detalles negros. El césped del ante jardín estaba en perfecto cuidado, así como todos los ante jardines que vio cuando caminaba hacia allí. La pulcritud del barrio contrastaban enormemente con las puntas de sus zapatillas, que debían ser blancas, pero que de algún modo estaban llenas de barro y tierra.

Concentrado en limpiarlas un poco, no sintió cuando se abrió la puerta, hasta que unas manos lo tiraron del cuello de la chaqueta hasta la casa.

—¿¡ES QUE ACASO PODÍAS DEMORAR OTRO POCO!? ¡Eres un inconsciente, Ronald! ¿¡Que entiendes por "emergencia", eh?— le gritó Ginny, totalmente roja como su cabello. Le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.. Sus ojos castaños, estaban brillantes de rabia.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquila, Ginny!— la paró Ron, mirándola con el ceño fruncido— No entiendo tanto drama; yo dije que si no me decías por teléfono que estaba pasado, me podía retrasar un poco.

—¡Pedazo de...!

La pelirroja se interrumpió cuando vio bajar a Hermione desde el baño del segundo piso, acompañada de Lavender. Su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiese vomitado lo poco que había comido. Sus ojos castaño intenso, estaban opacados por las ojeras que le dejo el maquillaje corrido y por el color rojizo que tenían, debido a tanto llanto.

Lavender, que aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ron, levanto la cabeza, y su boca pintada de rosa chicle, se abrió formando una "O".

El chico se percato de la alicaída y a la vez, tensa mirada de Hermione fija en el; en la sorprendida cara de Lavender, y en la furiosa postura de su hermana menor.

—¿Que?— pregunto a la defensiva— ¡No me digas que aún no superas lo de ayer! Caray, que perfeccionista eres— dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione con reproche— No tenía pensado decírselo a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—¡No seas insensible, Ron!— lo regaño su hermana, mirándolo de la misma manera que lo miraba su madre cuando empezaba un sermón. Pero la castaña la interrumpió.

—Estoy embarazada— soltó Hermione, hablando por primera vez.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, y su rostro adquirió la misma palidez que la chica.

.

Cuando había pasado la noche allí, no se dio cuenta de lo pulcra y ordenada que era la habitación de la castaña. Claro, no podía ser de otro modo: era el dormitorio de Hermione Granger ¿Que otra cosa se esperaba de ella?

Pero Ron tampoco prestaba mucha atención ahora. Aún no lograba asimilar bien la noticia. No era idiota. Sabía que si Hermione estaba embarazada, el tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, y proteger a ese bebe. Una criatura no tenia la culpa de que a sus padres se les haya subido las hormonas producto del alcohol.

Exacto. Ese bebe sería recibido con todo el amor del mundo, porque Ronald Weasley podía ser un fiestero, irresponsable y un insensible, pero jamás dejaría que su hijo creciera lejos de el.

Pero... Sacando cuentas... ¿Como demonios Hermione supo tan pronto que estaba embarazada? La duda se instalo en su mente, y antes de que pudiera formularla en voz alta, la castaña lo interrumpió.

—Antes que me digas cualquier cosa, estoy segura de que ya hiciste los cálculos. No se puede saber tan rápido si estoy embarazada o no— dijo Hermione, mirando el piso, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su tocador— Pero... No nos cuidamos anoche.

El rostro de Ron paso de la tensión al alivio en un par de segundos. Miro a Hermione sonriente, y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo le hablo con calma.

—¡Pensé que era algo más grave! Tranquila, es cierto: no nos cuidamos, pero yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad de esas raras, y bueno, supongo que los anticonceptivos harán el resto ¿No?

—¿Que los anticonceptivos harán el resto?— Hermione lo miro incrédula— ¿Acaso crees que te hubiese llamado si no supiera los efectos de los anticonceptivos? ¡No soy una idiota! O al menos eso pensaba, porque no tomo pastillas.

El alivio que sintió Ron tan repentinamente, se esfumo tal y como había llegado.

—¿Como que no tomas anticonceptivos? ¡Eres una chica!— grito el pelirrojo, levantadose de la cama donde estaba sentado. Paseo su mirada inquieto por la habitación, para fijarla en la de Hermione.

—¡Oh! Gracias por notarlo, nunca me había percatado de que soy una chica— ironizo Hermione— No tomo anticonceptivos porque se suponía que iba a cambiar el método, y necesitaba un mes de descanso.

—¿Pero entonces no se te ocurrió ninguna forma de cuidarte?— le pregunto Ron.

Hermione lo miro con ira. ¿Acaso todos eran iguales?

—Para tu información, una relación sexual es de a dos, y tu también podías haberte cuidado usando preservativo— le dijo, observando como Ron la miraba con incredulidad— No seas machista.

—¿Me dijiste machista? ¿Crees que me conoces lo suficiente para decirme machista?

—Por tu actitud, creo que sí...— respondió Hermione, perdiendo su auto control.

—¡Eres una sabelotodo!— contesto el pelirrojo infantilmente.

—¡Y tu un idiota!

—¿Con que cara me dices así?— respondió Ron, por fin mirándola.

—¡Así no avanzamos hacia ningún lado! ¡Puedo estar embarazada y a ti eso te importa un comino!— le grito Hermione, dejando que unas pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimas escaparan— ¡Ni siquiera te debimos haber llamado! No te preocupes, Ron, ya veré como salgo adelante sin que tengas que hacerte cargo de tu responsabilidad— termino, melodramaticamente.

—¡Yo jamás he dicho que no me haré cargo! Aparte, aún no sabemos si estas embarazada o no— respondió Ron, intentando calmar a Hermione.

Al parece, funciono, porque la castaña se enjuago las lagrimas, y suspiro ya más serena.

—Okey. Supongo que me tomara algo más de tiempo saber si estoy embarazada o no.

—Por supuesto, eso hasta un "idiota" como yo lo sabe— le dijo, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione— ¿Cuanto crees que te demore saberlo?

Hermione se quedo mirando a los ojos de Ron. Tan metida estaba en el "lío" que no se había percatado en la confianza que trasmitían. Eran como los ojos de un niño pequeño. Sentía como si esos ojos jamás pudieran llegar a decepcionarla...

—Eh...— intento recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos— Según he leído, demora alrededor de dos semanas poder hacer el test de orina, pero para mayor precisión, habría que esperar más tiempo.

Ron la miro decidido.

—Entonces, me quedaré junto a ti el tiempo que te tome saberlo— hablo con firmeza— Y si, bueno, viene un pequeño Weasley en tu barriga, me quedaré para hacerme cargo de mi hijo.

A Hermione le invadió la ternura al escuchar sus palabras, y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo abrazo. Pensó que al pelirrojo le desagradaría, pero todo eso cambio cuando sintió sus firmes brazos pasar por detrás de su espalda, reconfortándola, apoyándola, en las que sin dudas, serian las dos semanas más largas de sus vidas.

**Lamento la demora. Espero que les guste. Esta un poco dramático, pero este será uno de los pocos capítulos así. Un beso. **


End file.
